Rido's Surprise
by XxcheekylemurxX
Summary: Warning mature content! This simply a lemon. RidoXOC I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. (May add more lemons and make this a collection)
1. Surprise!

Rido Kuran stepped inside his mansion, it had been a long night. He and his siblings had gotten into another argument. He wanted to be placed on the throne, not their son, Kaname. He sighed and walked up to his room. What he saw when he walked inside made him smirk and his miss-matched eyes fill with lust.

A young woman with long white hair was tied with her arms behind her back and kneeling with her knees apart. She was naked which gave him a nice view of her sex, clean-shaven too. The servants must have helped her into this position on the bed and she was also gagged. She looked up at him with lust filled amber eyes.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise?" He said out loud as he removed his long black leather trench coat before walking over to a cupboard. He smirked again as he smelt the girl's arousal. "Getting excited aren't we?" He asked as he turned to show her a riding crop in his hand. He walked over to the bed and ran the crop down her thigh. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Suddenly he whipped her sex making her cry into the gag and open her eyes. "Don't close your eyes." He ordered. She watched him as the crop moved down her shoulder, between her breasts and then between her legs. She gasped again as he used it to caress her pink lips between her legs. Her juices covered the crop as he played with her, slowly.

He enjoyed teasing her, his way of getting back at her. Just the mere sight of her was enough to call him to attention. The way her eyes followed his every move and filled desire only for him. She was his weakness, he could refuse anyone, but his angle, his only light in his world of darkness. He had tried for years to ignore his feelings for her, ignore the lust that would hinder his rise to the throne but he gave into her siren call.

He moved the crop away and licked her juices off it. "Mmm, you always taste so sweet." He told her as she blushed and looked away.

He whipped her breasts, making her gasp and look at him. "Don't look away from me." He ordered her. He wanted her eyes on him and only him. He quickly took off her shirt and watched as her eyes dance up and down his chest. He smirked and climbed on the bed, pushing her down so she lay down on her back. The position was uncomfortable for her as she was lying on her bound wrists. He pushed between her legs and leaned over her exposed body. She looked up at him, watching his every move.

His lips moved down to her jaw and started kissing it softly before moving down to her neck. He could hear her quiet moans through the gag, he loved the sounds she made. He licked up and down her neck, both his eyes were now red. His fangs grazed along her neck, making her breath hitch. He smirked, he loved the control he had over her and her body. He gently bit her neck, only taking a small amount of blood. He still wanted her to have enough strength for their activities. He rubbed his clothed manhood between her legs, he could feel himself grow with every second. He knew her juices would soon soak through the material of his trousers but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was the girl who was lying underneath him.

He resumed his kissing down her neck, collarbone and then in the valley of her breasts. Her breasts were pushed up into his face, due to having to lay on her bound wrists. He enjoyed playing with the soft mounds, he would often rest his head on them as he slept. His lips moved towards a nipple and slowly enveloped it into his mouth. The girls' breathing became faster. As he sucked and nibbled on her nipple, his other hand massaged her other breast, tugging at her nipple. Her moans had now become louder. After a short time, he swapped breasts.

He moved his lips down her stomach till he reached her sex. He smirked and looked up into her eyes and he gave her pink lips a long lick. He watched as her body arched into his touch. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he kissed and licked her sex. Her moans had once again gotten louder and her breathing even faster. He nipped at her bundle of nerves causing her to cry out and arch her body. He admired her body from between her legs. Her cheeks now filled with colour, a light sweat covered her soft skin and her hair appeared to be a halo as it spread out over the pillow.

Suddenly his tongue entered her tight cavern, trying to taste every inch it could find. He knew he was bringing her to the edge. Just as she was about to release, he stopped. He chuckled as he heard a strangled whimper from behind the gag. She wanted him to finish her and finish her now!

He removed his trousers, stained with her juices, to reveal his large hard manhood weeping with pre-cum. He no longer wore boxers since he had a surprise in his office, which was rudely interrupted by Kaname. It was easier and quicker to go commando. He was now as equally naked as the girl.

He reached up and took the gag from her lips and kissed her with passion and need. He rubbed himself against her sex and lifted her up into his lap. She whimpered and moaned into the kiss. He supported her as he pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, my queen." He told her as he lifted her up and pushed her down on his manhood, making her cry out. He groaned as he felt his manhood inside her tight heat.

"I...love...you...too." She said between her moans as he thrust up into her. He put his hands on her hips and helped her move to his pace, gentle and slow. She was getting annoyed by his slow pace and tried to move faster. He smirked and increased his speed, making her moans louder.

He soon got fed up of that position and pulled her off his lap. He moved her onto her knees and positioned himself behind her. He grabbed the riding crop and whipped her ass, making her cry out into the bed. His miss-matched eyes turning red once again as he entered her from behind. She gasped as he pulled her up by her hair. He thrust into her heat fast and hard. This was one of his favourite positions, it reminded her that he was the dominant one, he was the one that was in control and always would be.

He felt her walls tightening around him. He whipped her ass again.

"Not till I tell you too!" He warned her, he knew she was close, but he wouldn't allow her till he was ready. He kept going, whipping her ass with the crop, giving her the right amount of pain and pleasure.

He leaned down to her ear. "Cum." He commanded in a whisper, sending a shiver down her spine. She cried out as he sent her to heaven. Her walls tightening around him, milking him for his seed. He groaned as he spilled himself inside her.

He let her fall forward as he let her hair go. He smirked as he saw his seed spilling from her sex. She panted heavily and looked up at him. He laid down next to her and took her restraints off her. She cuddled up to him, her head resting on his chest. "You know how to treat me right." Rido said with a smirk as he kissed the top of her head. She giggled and kissed his chest in return.


	2. Lesson 1

**AN: I will be keeping this going but it may not be updated regularly. At the moment I have a lot of these written because I write lemons to get through writers block or when I'm bored in college. I also have a few other Vampire Knight lemons for other characters, I'll let you all know when they will be uploaded.**

 **Thanks for the support Kay Queen! :)**

* * *

Rido stormed into his home, servants quickly scurried out of his way as he made his way to the main lounge. He spotted a white haired girl sat by the fireplace reading a book. He suddenly grabbed her arm, earning a startled cry. He smirked, pulling her off the red velvet sofa.

"You're coming with me." He hissed at her frightened expression as he dragged her across the room. She struggled in his grip, trying desperately trying to get free. He opened the door to his room and threw her down on the floor as he slammed the door shut behind them. She looked up at him from her place on the floor. He pulled her up again, slamming her into the wall behind her.

With just as much power he kissed her with passion and urgency. His tempestuous show was just for the servants. He didn't want word that he had a weakness, he had to protect her from harm. His world would crumble if he lost the only thing that he truly loved and cared for.

His hands travelled down her curves lightly, teasing her covered skin before they found her round bottom. He pulled her up by her bottom, grabbing the round cheeks greedily. She gasped as his hands clasped tightly onto her body. Her legs wrapped around his hips without needing the order. He was a lot taller than her and she needed to wrap her body around him. He loved it when she held onto him, he loved the closeness, the way she held onto him as if her life depended on it. She could feel his need being pushed against her thigh. She could feel her body heating up, her sex was already reacting, and soon her panties would be soaked through.

His rough lips descended from her lips, down her jaw to her neck. Her small, elegant hands found his soft maroon hair, weaving her fingers through the thick mane. He pulled her body away from the wall, only to pull her t-shirt off. He smirked at her choice in bra, red lace. He pressed her back against the wall, planting soft, delicate kisses down her neck. She sighed lightly each time his lips made contact with her skin.

He pulled her up, even more, causing her legs to be wrapped tightly around his waist. The perfect height for him, her soft round breasts were now eye level. He licked his lips as he ripped the bra from her, freeing them from their confinement. His tongue traced along the underside of her breast before leisurely moving towards her hardened nipple. He ran circles around it, teasing her. She arched more into his touch, she wanted to feel more. He would always tease her, sometimes he teased her till she begged on all fours.

He smirked, he wouldn't give into her that quickly. His hands slid up her skirt, he was more than happy to see her wearing a skirt that only reached her mid-thigh. His hands once again grabbed her bottom harshly. A gasped escaped her lips. His lips finally took her nipple, he looked up and watched her cheeks flush pink. His tongue swirled around her as he sucked lightly. Her moans were soft and quiet for now.

His fangs grazed her skin as if asking for permission. She nodded at him unable to trust her voice. She had never been bitten there before, she was a little nervous that it would hurt more than give pleasure.

His fangs pierced her skin. She cried out and arched her body into him. She could feel the soft tugs of his fangs as he drank from her. The pleasure that passed through her body almost made her orgasm. Her body trembled in his arms. Rido smirked against her skin as he licked up the wound his fangs left, he would have to remember that for next time. He switched to her other breast, giving it the same teasing treatment.

"Rido please." She almost begged him. Rido looked up at her as he flicked her nipple with his tongue. Please stop teasing me." She hissed at him. Rido smirked again and threw her down on the bed next to them.

"But this is so much fun." He told her as he stood over her. She lay on the bed, breathing heavily and her legs open, inviting him to join her, to take her. Agonisingly slow, he took off his shirt and trousers, leaving him bare. She quickly got on her hands and knees, facing him. "Turn around, you can have your lips on it later." He told her and she did as she was told. Another smirk graced his lips as he saw the skirt didn't hide her bottom from him.

He could clearly see the red lace thong that hid her luscious sex from him. He reached out and lightly ran his finger along the lace that covered her. She tried to push against his finger, wanting the feel more, but he moved it away. He spanked her cheek earning a cry from her soft lips. "Spread your legs." He ordered her. He watched her slowly spread her legs before pulling her thong off. He brought the wet thong to his nose and smelt her delicious scent and let out a small groan. He couldn't help taking a taste from her thong. She watched him over her shoulder, licking her own lips, waiting for him to take her.

He threw her panties to the side before reaching out to her again. His finger grazing along her wet pink folds. Once again, she tried to push back on his finger. He moved away again, spanking her on her other cheek with a growl. "Once more my love and I'll have you tied to the wall with your back to me." He warned her. "Your arms above your head and your legs spread." He added with an evil smirk. Her eyes widened, the thought of such treatment made her wetter but it would leave her at his mercy.

This time, his finger found her clit, stroking it slowly, sending shivers down her back and making quiet moans leave her lips. He watched as she tried to restrain herself from moving. Rido allowed his other fingers to graze along her folds as his middle finger played with her clit. She moved back once again. He spanked her again before pulling her off the bed. She gasped in surprise. He slammed her body into the wall, her front pressed against the wall and his body pressed against her back. She could feel his arousal pressing into her lower back.

Rido had had chains put in for their amusement, a pair of shackles hung from the ceiling and a pair on the floor. He quickly secured her in the chains and watched as she tried to break free. He had also freed her of her skirt. "I did warn you, my love." He whispered in her ear as he moved her hair to hang over her shoulder. "You will have to learn to listen." He added. She felt him move away, she tried to look back to see what he was going to do, but she was pinned to close to the wall to move much.

Suddenly she felt a whip hit the soft flesh of her bottom. She cried out. She should have known, Rido was rather fond of using whips. She wasn't sure why: it could be the marks they left on her pale skin; the sound they made; the sound she made or the fact he knew they turned her on just as much as him. He whipped her again before she felt his hand on her sex. "You're so wet, my queen." He whispered in her ear as he touched her clit. She arched into him, moaning softly and blushing. "Beg me for me and I will release you from the chains." He told her as a single finger entered her hot craven. She moaned loudly, wanting more but it stilled inside her. "Beg me." He told her again, kissing down her neck.

"Make me." She hissed out and he lightly nipped at her neck.

"Very well, I'll just take you like this." His finger was quickly replaced with his large hard need. She moaned loudly and held onto the chains.

He thrust hard and slow into her hot tight sex. He wanted to ravish her, but he had to stay in control. She had to learn to listen to him if she did, she could have it her way. His arms rested against the wall for leverage. She tried to make him move faster by bucking her hips as much as she could. "I'll take you how I want my love." He told her as his nose nestled itself in her hair, drinking in her intoxicating scent.

"Please." She whispered.

"What was that?" Rido asked as he stilled inside her. It took all of his willpower to stop.

"Please faster." She begged biting her lip.

"Say it properly." He told her.

"Please master, faster. Please take me faster." She pleaded. He smirked and pulled back, his hands now resting on her hips. He slammed into her with power, thrusting hard and fast. He knew this would bring her to release before him.

He kept thrusting until he felt her walls tighten and her moans get louder.

"Not till I say." He warned her, thrusting harder.

"Please master!" She begged him, she couldn't hold on much longer.

"If you cum then I won't cum inside you." He warned her. She closed her eyes, trying hard not to release. "If you cum you'll have to suck me till I cum with your juices still fresh on me." He told her as he bit down on the most sensitive part of her neck. She cried out, she could hold it anymore.

The moment her orgasm took over, he pulled out of her. He watched her body tremble, head leaning against the wall and her breasts rising up and down frantically. He unchained her from the wall and caught her before she hit the ground.

He put her down on the floor by the bed before sitting on the bed. He made sure she was between his legs. His hands reached down and weaved into her hair. He pulled her up onto her knees with her hair. She looked up at him. "Suck." He ordered her. She looked between his legs, she could see her juices still covered his manhood.

She was unsure if she wanted to taste herself, but she still opened her mouth. Her tongue ran up his length, she didn't taste that bad. Rido let out a small groan as her tongue touched his sensitive skin. "No teasing." He hissed at her as she licked his head. Her lips cover the tip, she slowly took as much of him as she could. Her hand stroking what she couldn't reach. She started off slowly, getting faster and taking more of him in. She relaxed her throat as much as she could. Her tongue swirling around his length. Rido couldn't help but moan to her actions. His hands rested on her head, he wasn't going to push her to take him all, and he knew he was rather large. He felt her free hand move down to his balls. Her fingers lightly caressed them, making him shudder slightly, he was getting close now. She massaged them lightly, scared to hurt him if she was too rough with him.

Suddenly he pulled her off his manhood, his cum showered over her face and chest. "I told you I wouldn't cum inside you." He told her breathing heavily when she gave him a surprised look. She licked her lips, tasting his sweet cum. Rido could feel himself getting hard again, round two would have to wait, he needed to work.


	3. His Pet

Rido smirked as he stood, looking down at the girl on all fours in front of him, she was only wearing a black leather collar with a leash. She looked up at him, waiting for an order.

"Let's go for a walk." He told her rather than suggested. He pulled on the leash as he headed towards the door of his room. The girl followed him on all fours. She was a little nervous about the servants seeing her but Rido would always got what he wanted, there was no point in saying 'no'.

Rido led her down a hallway and then into another room. Before they entered he blindfolded her. She trusted him but she was worried about knocking into something. She heard a door close behind her and movement around her. She felt her leash being pulled again and she followed blindly.

Rido stripped himself before sitting down in a chair. He held onto her leash tightly before yanking her forwards, sending her face first into his lap. She gasped and pulled back slightly. His hand moved down to the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair before gripping it tightly. He lifted her head to the tip of his manhood. "Open your mouth." He ordered and she obeyed. Without any warning, he thrust into her mouth, almost making her gag. He moved her head up and down his length while she placed her hands on his hips to stop him from thrusting up. He groaned as he got closer to his release. He felt her tongue press lightly against his length with teasing movements. Her hands slowly moved down to his sac, gently playing with it. He couldn't hold back any longer. He released his seed into her warm mouth. "Swallow." He ordered her as he held her head still on his lump length. She swallowed his seed and he released his hold on her.

She stayed knelt down between his legs, waiting for another order. Rido took a moment to recover, within a few seconds, he was hard again. "On all fours." He demanded and she obeyed. She would always obey her master. He stood up and reached for a vibrator and lube. "Tell me my pet, is your ass virgin?" He asked her as he moved behind her. He waited for her reply, getting impatient he spanked her bottom hard. "Answer me!" He roared at her.

"Y-yes master." She answered quickly. She had heard anal sex could be painful, she didn't want to do it but at the same time, she wanted to know what it was like. Rido lubed up his finger before running circles over her tight virgin hole. She tensed as his finger pushed inside her.

"Relax my pet." He told her. "Otherwise, it will only hurt more." He added and she slowly tried to relax. She couldn't help but tense. In one thrust, his finger was deep inside her. She gasped at the discomfort as it slowly moved in and out. He soon added another lubed finger, this time, it caused her a bit of pain. She bit her lip, trying to ignore it. He spread her as much as he could before he lubed the vibrator up with a smirk playing on his lips.

He slowly pushed the vibrator inside her virgin hole. "Relax." He ordered, she tried but she couldn't. The pain was almost unbearable. He turned on the vibrator and she gasped in shock. He watched her squirm due to the new sensations.

He then pulled on her leash. She whimpered not wanting to move. "Move or you'll be punished." Rido warned her, pulling on the leash again. She obeyed this time and he led her to some ropes which were suspended from the ceiling. "Kneel and hold your arms up." She slowly knelt for him, the movement made her tense her bottom even more. The pain had stopped but now she was battling the pleasure inside her. She felt Rido tying her wrists together and then she was suddenly pulled into the air. "Lift your right leg and bend it." He ordered her. Her face twisted in confusion but she obeyed him. He tied a rope to the thigh and made sure it could hold her weight. "Now the other."

"B-but..." She started but he cut her off by whipping her bottom.

"The rope will hold you, do it." He ordered her. She slowly obeyed, worried she would fall. She felt him tie a rope to her thigh. Now she was completely suspended in the air.

Rido licked his lips at the sight before him. "Now my pet, it's time for some more fun." He told her as he stood between her open legs. He had made sure she was at the perfect height for him. His length brushed gently over her wet sex, making her moan softly. His hands reached up to her breasts and cupped them roughly. He watched as blush crept across her cheeks. "Perfect." He muttered under his breath before leaning forward and taking and hardened nipple between his lips. She gasped as his lips touched her sensitive skin. She loved the way he touched her. He sucked on her nipple, using his tongue to play with it. Soft moans escaped her lips, she could feel Rido's hard length pressing against her wet sex. She wanted him so bad.

"Please master." She begged him and he realised her nipple with a pop.

"Please what my pet?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Please take me." She begged him.

"Not yet." He told her as he pinched the neglected nipple. She gasped and bit her lip.

"Please master, I need you inside me." She begged him again. Rido's hand travelled down her body before circling her clit. "Please master. I'm going to cum." She pleaded with him.

"If you cum, you will be punished." He told her as he pinched her clit. She moaned loudly and tried to hold back the heat that was filling her. His finger ran the length of her pink lips, getting soaked in her juices.

He smirked as he brought his finger up to his lips, licking it clean. "You taste so good my pet." He whispered in her ear. "I want to get a better taste." He knelt down in front of her and gave her wet, hot sex and long and slow lick. She shook her head side to side, trying to control her body. His hot tongue circled her entrance, teasing her slowly.

"Please master!" She cried out, she was so close, she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Cum." Rido ordered as his tongue thrust inside her. She screamed in pleasure as she came, her juices covering his tongue and face. He licked up her juices not wanting it to go to waste. "Good girl." He said as he stood up.

Before she could recover, he thrust inside her, knowing her sex would be a lot more sensitive than earlier. She moaned loudly as he filled her completely. "Damn, you're so tight." He groaned, he could feel the vibrations from her bottom. He loved this new feeling, he hadn't expected it to feel this good. He didn't give her time to adjust to him before he started his fast and hard thrusts inside her sex.

Her moans filled the room as he kept up his thrusts. He wanted to make her cum again, to make her beg for her own release. It didn't take him long to bring her to that point. His thrusts slowed as he felt her tighten around her. He was teasing her but it was also teasing himself. He wanted his release too but he had to make her beg. He loved her needy voice when she begged him. It made him feel powerful, needed and loved.

"M-master, please stop teasing me." She pleaded with him. She was so close but he had slowed, keeping her on the edge of release. Rido ignored her pleads. "Master, let me cum, please master." She moaned out and he smirked.

"Tell me why pet." He ordered he wanted to hear more in her needy voice.

"Please master, I'm so close." She pleaded again. "Let me cum, I need you make me cum." She told him. "I need your big hard cock deep inside me." She added and sent Rido over the edge.

"Cum all over me." He ordered as he thrust faster and harder into her tight sex. Her sex clamped down on his manhood as she gave into her release. Her muscles milking him for his seed. It only took a couple more thrusts before Rido spilt her seed inside.

They were both breathing heavily as Rido pulled away. He smirked as he watched his seed leak from her pussy. He would have to do this more often.


End file.
